


Oblige

by string_cheese



Series: Doctor’s Orders [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Casual Sex, Choking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kinks, Leather, Leather Kink, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, PWP, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sadism, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/string_cheese/pseuds/string_cheese
Summary: Scout needs some help and Medic agrees.
Relationships: Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Doctor’s Orders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982891
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Oblige

**Author's Note:**

> First TF2 fic, so sorry if they're super out of character. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)  
> Just a warning, there is some homophobic language.

Medic sits at his desk finishing important paperwork. He is also taking notes about potential experiments. He glances over to the clock to the side of him, it reads at 11:34 pm. The medic leans back in his chair cracking his knuckles. “I should sleep,” the doctor absentmindedly says to himself. He decides to push himself a little longer, optimizing how much work he can finish.

There’s a knock at the door of the infirmary which makes Medic sit upright in surprise. Who could be pestering him this late at night? He gets out of his chair for the first time in a couple of hours and walks over to the double-doors. The man opens one of the doors and is in surprise at the sight in front of him.

“What do you want, Scout?” he asks in an annoyed tone. It's late at night, and he doesn't have enough energy to deal with the spastic man.

“I need help, an' since you’re a doctor an all,” the Scout starts. “I figured you could help me out.”

“If you are not on the verge of death, I do not have time for you,” he says, furrowing his brows at Scout. He shrinks down a bit, looking sheepish.

“Well, it’s not life-threatening,” the younger man states.

“Out with it!” he says in a frustrated tone.

“I’ve been, uh, worked up these last couple’a weeks,” Scout says nervously. He begins fidgeting with the bandages wrapped around his hands.

“How so?” the Medic asks, losing his patience. He doesn’t have time for games.

Scout takes a deep breath and looks up at the Medic. “Sexually.”

Medic’s eyes widen in shock, he's took aback. “And you came to me about this?” he says, crossing his arms while looking at Scout.

“Well, do you want me to go to the, uh, other guys about this?” he says, sarcastically, laughing at his joke.

Medic sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose trying to ease his tension, so he won’t yell at the other man. “Do not think I can be of much help. Go touch yourself or something.” He moves his hand about to shut the door.

“Wait!” Scout interrupts. “If we could get it on, it might even help you with some of your wacky experiments.” He looks up at him with a smug grin, his confidence returning. Medic looks down at the Scout. Not with anger, but with intrigue.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?” the Medic grins.

“Thanks, doc!” Scout says with a smile.

He motions for Scout to come in and he follows. The older man stops tiredly leaning against the door and lets it shut behind himself. He proceeds to move his chair to face the man and then sitting down while Scout awkwardly stands in front of him.

“What were you thinking of, hm?” he questions, resting his hand in his hand look straight up at the other.

“Well, think It’d be cool if you were the boss and lemme suck your dick,” Scout states. “Also, your bssfs shr ht.” He mumbles his words in the last sentence.

“What was that?” Medic asks, trying to decipher what the Scout said.

“Uh,” Scout says nervously, avoiding eye contact. He rubs the back of his neck. “I think your boots are hot.” With that, Scout looks up at Medic with a sheepish grin.

“You like them, hm,” Medic says with a smug grin plastered onto his face. “What if I pushed you to the ground with my boots? Would you like that, Scout?”

His face flushed red with the statement. He didn’t think the doctor was capable of being this suggestive. “Yeah,” he said in awe.

"Well then, get on your knees,” Medic demands.

Scout obeys and goes to his knees and laying his hands on top of his thighs in a polite manner. He is about to look up at the doctor and ask what he was going to do next, but he didn’t have to. Medic forces his upper body to the cold tile below him with his shoe. He didn’t do it hard enough to damage Scout, but there was a little pain. The man’s cheek is flush with the ground due to the pressure of the other’s boot.

“Do you like this?” He asks slyly. “You like when I step on you, you like when I put you in your place?”

Scout can feel the sole of the leather boots on the part of his head not covered by his hat. It’s cold and there are a few small rocks embedded into the sole creating a sharp, but pleasurable, pain. The cold sensation of the boot is nice. The degrading talk sends desperation throughout his body. He can already feel the warmth pooling in his groin.

“Y-yeah,” Scout says although it came out a bit muffled.

“Good to hear,” he says. “Was getting sick of your big ego.”

With that he presses a little further, effectively smushing Scout’s face into the ground. He finds it harder to breathe, but he doesn’t mind. Scout can feel even more warmth gather in his cheeks, keeping his face flushed. He grinds against himself trying to make friction. The Medic releases him from his boots' pressure, letting the oxygen flow back into him. He wishes he could enjoy the air depleting from his lungs longer. 

Scout lets out a whine, still craving the crushing feeling. He sits upright on his knees and glances at the older man. He’s flushed and sitting cross-legged in his chair palming at an obvious tent in his pants. He gets a devious idea and decides to act upon it.

Scout grabs the Medic’s boot and plants kisses along the edge. He then licks a stripe from the tip to where the ankle is. The saliva gleams under the dim infirmary’s lights. The taste of shoe polish and dust isn’t amazing, but it doesn’t deter him. The smell of leather is something else. It’s an organic smell that’s overpowering and slightly salty when you’re up close. It’s prominent due to how tidy the older man is with shining and cleaning his shoes.

“You like them that much, do you?” he says with his same smug expression though it’s faltered because of his arousal.

Without warning, he uses his other boot to push into Scout’s crotch. The younger man gasps from the feeling and smiles up at him, pleasured with his actions. He still has his other boot in hand and holds onto his leg looking dazed. He moves the tip of his shoe in circles to make the man restless below him. He’s bucking his hips, eager for more friction. The younger man is hugging the doctor’s leg. He balances himself so he doesn’t topple over with the newfound pleasure.

“Lemme touch you too,” Scout says.

His hands ungracefully make their way up Medic’s legs. This makes the touch-starved Medic shiver. He undoes the belt’s buckle and pulls it from the loops. He drops it to the ground and it lands with a clack from the buckle. He reaches to undo the button and the zipper, moving slowly. All while Scout is getting to Medic, the man has been kneading his groin with his boot making him squirm. Scout pulls his pants down so he can see the man’s underwear. A small wet spot caused by precome has already made itself present. He gingerly runs his hand over the outline of his dick. He then grabs it, shocking the Medic which makes him make a guttural groan. This caused more force from his boot in the other man’s crotch. Scout ghosts his hand over the man’s abdomen and finally pulls down his underwear. His cock springs from its constrained space. It’s a bit bigger than average and beads of precum have already gathered at the tip. Scout uses one finger and trails up the shaft to the head teasing the other. He wraps his hand around it and begins to slowly pump making the doctor wriggle impatiently.

“Scout, schnell!” He groans, brows furrowed in frustration at the man’s teasing.

Scout pouts at his antics but obeys. His hand moves faster making Medic thrust into his touch. His grip gets tighter and so do his strokes. Then, his hand leaves him, leaving the Medic’s dick exposed to the cold air. Before he could complain, Scout cranes his neck and licks from the bottom to the tip. His tongue makes circular motions around the head, driving the Medic. He wraps his chapped lips around his dick sucking at the top. A gloved hand pushes the hat off Scout’s head and reaches to his cropped brown hair. He tugs the small tuft of hair upon his head down forcing him down more. The feeling of the cold rubber glove makes Scout grind his hips against his boot.

“You like that, you faggot?” Medic groans with a gravelly voice. Scout can only moan in agreement. He runs his gloved hand over his neck giving the younger man chills.

Then, Medic pulls him towards the base of his cock. Scout hollows his cheeks acting as suction for his cock. He can feel the head reach the very back of his throat, and he does his best not to gag. Medic roughly handles him. He wraps his tongue around the shaft which makes the older man make an array of noises. Scout is still deepthroating his dick and he has the urge to breathe. The asphyxiating feeling drives him to more pleasure. He can feel himself becoming more and more lightheaded as time goes on, his face going very red. Scout pulls himself off of the doctor's dick with a pop and takes a deep breath. A string of saliva drips from the corner of his mouth. He can feel the blood rush to his head, the dizzying feeling is intoxicating. Scout has a lustful expression painted onto his face.

The man then lazily begins to suck again. He wraps his hand around the base and starts pumping while he is sucking the head. By now Medic is thrusting in his mouth, desperately trying to maximize the amount of friction. He was close, but so was Scout. The older man’s shoe is flush with his crotch grinding down making the boy shake and grind against him. Scout wanted to cum with Medic, so he began to speed up his pace which made obscene noises. The gasps the man above him made were very audible. His eyes close, and he bites his lip hard which drew blood. Scout shoved himself down his length and he bucked up and came with a groan. His body tensed underneath him and rode out the waves of pleasure. Semen filled his mouth, but Scout swallowed. Well, except for the amount that dripped from the corner of his mouth along with the other mess of saliva.

The younger man lets out a whine as the doctor kneads against his groin again. He rolls his hip against the sole of the boot. He does this faster than before. Scout's hand drifts to his cock. He palms the painfully hard erection through his baseball pants. The feeling of the leather boot and his hand is overpowering. Soon enough Scout comes too. His eyes roll back, his mouth is ajar, and a string of curses and moans leave his lips. His body quivers through pleasure. Then, the oversensitivity takes place. He falls limply only his arms support him, locking eyes with the other man. A blissful look is still present on both of their faces.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, hm?” the man says. He grabs a tissue from a box on the side of his desk and wipes the younger’s face with it.

Scout stands up with his legs shaking from the previous action. Medic is about to get up when he straddles him. He grabs the underside of his jaw and cheek inaudibly asking for a kiss. The doctor obliges again, not getting enough of his antics. The two close the gap and move their lips together in a passionate way. The younger man is itching for more so he kisses more forcefully and rough. Their teeth clack together and they can taste each other's tongues. Scout licks the blood that still dripped from the Medic’s bit lip. He can feel him smile against his mouth. The two leave the kiss with saliva connecting them. Scout wipes at his face with his arm, panting.

“Thanks for helpin' me out Doc,” Scout says with a grin and a slightly hoarse voice.

“Of course,” the doctor states. “It is my job.”

He gets off his lap standing up straight with confidence. He is a bit uncomfortable due to the wetness from when he came. He'll have to fix that later. The man is about to leave when the other speaks once more.

“And if you need any more help like this, remember, it’s the doctor’s orders.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun. I've never written anything with leather before, so hope it's good.


End file.
